How It All Began
by SilverGreen98
Summary: Draco's thoughts about a certain unlikely-to-be-his brunette. DMHG Bittersweet Dramione drabble.


**Disclaimer: not mine**

**This is a story by MiZaZnAnGeL. Rated T for some language and romance.**

* * *

_You held her in your arms, watching her breathe peacefully, entirely at ease and sleeping soundly. Who knew that one day you will have the love of the most intelligent witch of the century. And you wonder, how did this all begin?_

* * *

You eyed her. For the ninth time in the past two minutes. She looked good. You've been aware of her change for a while now. But maybe she had always looked like that, you weren't sure. What you are sure of is that you couldn't seem keep your eyes off her lately.

You are enemies. From the very beginning it had been a tumultuous relationship, if you can call it a relationship. You never missed a chance to hurl insults(and hexes) at her, and she in turn made sure you won't ever forget the few minutes you spent as a ferret. It's quite fun, actually, to watch her pout in frustration when in the end you always won the argument.

But now you're not satisfied with that anymore. You like her a lot, you know you do, no matter how you try to deny it, the truth is the truth. But you don't like her enough to make a move. She's really kind of cute, and you imagined what it would be like if she's your girlfriend. Wife? Now that's a different story.

Then you thought, what will others think of me? You don't care what people thought, you can be with whom ever you wish. But you knew you care, deep down. You wanted everyone to respect you, and having a mudblood as a girlfriend just won't do. You can't lie to yourself.

With her, you're worried it won't last more than three months. Actually it would. But you're worried that after three months you won't be crazy about her anymore, won't be interested in her anymore. After three months, your feelings will have cooled down, and then you'll have to pretend to be caring when you're bored as hell inside. Not that you're not a good actor, you just don't like doing it for others if it does you no good.

Some girls, you know you'll only love her for three months, but you get with them anyways. The pretending is worth those passionate moments.

But you always hesitate when it came to her - an unusual thing for you. You never hesitate, for anyone or anything, because you're used to getting whatever you want. Why? Were you afraid of hurting her? It makes you frustrated to think about caring for another person other than yourself. In this big cruel world, selfishness is the way to survive.

That night, you don't know why, you yelled every dirty word known to man kind in her face, releasing your tension and annoyance and hiding your tender feelings for her. You were in the hallway alone when she passed by, and for no reason at all you shouted yourself hoarse. She had became somewhat immune to your harsh comments about her unruly hair, her over-sized teeth and her bloodline. But that night, her smile gradually changed into a grim line on her face as she listened to your words. Indifference changed into fury as she glared at you, as if trying to burn a hole through your face. Finally, you've made her angry. Aha!

You laugh, dry and bitter. The sound echoed from the walls as you laughed and laughed. You realized it was because she's finally breaking down. You don't know long you have secretly wanted her to show her emotions, because her lack of concern about your threats drove you mad. Maybe it's because it as close to her heart as you will get. Since you can't make her love you, you'll just make her hate you, so she'll remember you for the rest of your life.

Your laughter seemed to pull a trigger. Her anger was suddenly replaced by something else. Sadness. Her round chocolate eyes filled up, and a single translucent tear rolled down her cheek. Then another one, and another, until she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why are you so mean to me? Can't you just leave me alone? Please... just go away." She said, fighting her tears.

You've never seen anyone so sad in your life. Her shoulders were shaking as she choked out heartbreaking sobs.Things you didn't know you were capable of feeling kicked in. Compassion shook you; your heart ached at the sound of her weeping. An infinite sadness swept through you, as if you were the one that should be crying.

You stepped forward, shocked by your own impulse, but didn't back down. You took her in your arms in one fluid motion, touching your face with hers. Her body tightened at this unexpected gesture but she let you hold her, unresisting. You smiled inwardly, moving you mouth to catch the string of falling pearls. They were salty on your tongue, and you cursed yourself for causing her so much pain. A second later, her trembling lips found yours - then, you were together.

* * *

_Oh, yeah. You remember._

* * *

**I know it was sorta angsty, but I made a happy ending! Just a short&sweet fic for Dramione shippers, so sorry, no more chaps.**

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
